


Find Your Warmth with Me

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, One Shot, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot, Spicy, Sweet/Hot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Philinda, blizzard, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Valentine's Day Short Young Philinda One Shot!May and Coulson are sent on a mission in the middle of a blizzard in the Swiss Alps. After finding out Fury sent them to the safe house to get a break from missions, the two begin exploring feelings. Then they explore much more than feelings.Things get really exciting in the blankets and firelight.[Set in 1998, so Melinda and Phil are in their 30s, and this was pre-Russia mission. Canon divergence because I love shipping Young Philinda]
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Find Your Warmth with Me

Swiss Alps, 1998

Phil Coulson and Melinda May were both level 2 agents and had been partnered up on various mission in the past year. While they weren’t officially partners, Nick Fury consistently recommended them for missions together. He claimed it was because they worked together so well, but Phil wondered at times if Fury had an ulterior motive.

“Why did Fury have to send us to the literal middle of nowhere for a seemingly unsanctioned mission?” May complained, trudging in the thick snow to their safe house.

“I don’t know, May. I can’t feel my toes anymore. We just need to get to the safe house and get out of this blizzard,” Coulson shivered, excited to feel the warmth of shelter and a roaring fire. He hoped the safe house was stocked with liquor, it would be the only thing to warm him up.

May and Coulson had been walking for miles after being dropped off in the middle of the Alps by SHIELD. The mission didn’t make much sense, all they knew was that they were supposed to make it to a safe house in the middle of the mountains, and then wait for more instructions. What they didn’t expect, was the biggest storm of the century to hit in April, which was supposed to bring warmer temps. But anything can happen in the mountains. Phil had grown up in Wisconsin, so he wasn’t a stranger to snow. But that didn’t mean he liked it.

The two finally could see a light in the distance, and hope was renewed in their hearts. The safe house. Phil felt emboldened and started to walk faster, excited to feel his toes again. He felt like frostbite was beginning. He really didn’t want to lose his toes at the age of 34. Coulson and May entered the safe house and did a quick check to make sure they were alone. They were, thankfully. Who in their right mind would be in the middle of the Alps in a blizzard anyways?

Phil turned on the lights and found a fresh pile of firewood and began making the fire. It was frigid in the safe house. There was no heat, other than the wood stove. He couldn’t wait to be warm again.

While Phil got the fire going, Melinda took stock of the supplies. She cheered, softly, to see the alcohol cabinet fully stocked. Of course, no whiskey, this was Switzerland after all. But she did see a bottle of kirsch, which was a clear brandy made from cherries. And it was strong. The perfect thing for warming up after a walking through a blizzard. Melinda got out the rations, but decided to wait to start them until the fire got going and they could boil water.

Melinda went to check on Phil, who proudly displayed his roaring fire. It was already warming in the safe house, which mean layers came off quickly. May and Coulson put their wet snow clothes laid out to try and dry them and stayed in their tight base layers. May couldn’t help but to look at Coulson in the firelight, clad only in his black long johns, and looking quite satisfied with himself.

Coulson noticed the look and gave Melinda a smirk, “Which hot thing are you checking out over here?”

May just rolled her eyes, thankfully her already rosy cheeks not showing her blushing. “Phil, found some Swiss brandy and rations, let’s get some food and drinks in us. I’m famished.”

May and Coulson poured hefty drinks and mowed the ration packs down quickly. They settled by the fire on the small couch, thankful for the warmth and food. Phil took a sip of the brandy, “Wow! This stuff is STRONG. The Swiss don’t mess around with their liquor.”

“You’re right. I guess I poured us some strong glasses,” May responded, taking a sip of her own and letting the strong liquor burn down her throat.

“So, what do we do now?” Phil asked, seeing no contact or any more information about the mission they were supposed to be on.

“I don’t know. I scoured the safe house, no clue as to who or what we are supposed to do. Not only that, but there’s zero internet or cell service out here. So I guess we wait.” Melinda answered, grabbing a nearby blanket and throwing it over her and Coulson.

“Well, I guess we drink and just relax after that hike in the snow. Is this your first mission in the mountains, Mel?” Coulson asked, feeling very aware that Melinda had snuggled a bit closer to him so they both fit under the blanket.

“Yeah, I’ve never been in a blizzard before, that’s for sure. So, Phil, did you ask for us to be partners on this mission?” Melinda answered, wondering. She really liked Phil, and had been enjoying their missions together. Even when he can be a little clumsy, in particular, when he couldn’t handle taking off her bra.

“I mean, of course I always want to be teamed up with you Melinda, but no, I got the mission brief from Fury,” Phil cocked his head, now getting suspicious.

“Wait, what day is it Phil?” Melinda said, trying to calculate the time zone.

“By my estimation, I think we just hit February 14th, Valentine’s Day,” Phil looked at his watch.

“Huh. Must just be coincidence then,” Melinda said, taking another sip of the brandy. It felt good, and she was feeling more relaxed. And also noticed that Phil’s hip was against hers. They had both slowly moved closer together as they drank on the couch.

“You mean that Fury sent us to the middle of nowhere with no mission plan and it’s Valentine’s Day?” Phil wondered, putting his arm around May, testing out the waters.

May snuggled into him more, as Phil began to play with her hair. “You think he’s playing matchmaker? Why would he spend the money and resources?”

“Maybe so we finally get a break? Let’s be honest, May, we’ve both taken every mission they’ve thrown at us the past year. Have we ever had a day off together?” Phil responded, now playing a little footsie with Melinda. He took off his wool socks as she took off hers.

“I guess we shouldn’t complain about the possibility of some time off,” Melinda answered, taking the last sip of Swiss brandy. Normally, Melinda would be the one always on call for sentry duty, but considering the blizzard outside, she wasn’t afraid of any intruders.

May and Coulson had been on the go for months. They’d gotten closer, and the two flirted off and on base, as well as on missions. Which is probably why Fury always gave them the undercover couple missions. Because they just had a natural chemistry. And right now, Melinda was feeling the chemistry, as Phil moved his hand from her hair down her back.

He whispered, “Is this okay?”

She couldn’t help but enjoy his touch. She’d dreamed of it for awhile now, but between the missions and her dating civilians, the time had never been right. But now, they were stuck in a blizzard, on Valentine’s Day, with nowhere to go and seemingly no mission.

May whispered back yes, and turned to face him. He stared at her lips, and she stared at his. Often they caught each other starting at each other’s lips, and this was the first time off mission that they were going to do something about it.

The distance closed quickly, with Phil hungrily drinking in her lips for what seemed like minutes. Then, as the kissing continued, he worked his hand under her shirt, this time, he snapped off the bra quickly.

“Are you sure this is okay, Mel?” Phil asked again. Things were getting hot and heavy quickly, and while relations with partners weren’t strictly forbidden, they were often discouraged. But Fury had sent them on a wild goose chase in the middle of a blizzard in the mountains, so he had to be aware of what was going to happen. Especially having the safe house stocked with strong booze.

“Yes, Phil, I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time. Ever since our first mission,” Melinda answered in a quiet voice, and responded by putting her hands under his base layer pants.

“I’ve wanted you as well, Mel, so much,” Phil said, kissing her even more deeply, letting her slide her tongue in his mouth.

Within a couple more seconds, the rest of the base layers came off, Mel and Phil moving to the ground, with the soft blanket underneath them. The two moved quickly, and it wasn’t long before they both gave shouts of ultimate pleasure.

After they caught their breaths, the two agents looked at other, both with surprise, and contentment. “Wow. That. Was. Hot.” Phil said, running his hands down Melinda’s body as they spooned on the floor by the fire.

“Yeah it was. You do have game, after all, Phil.” Melinda was genuinely surprised. She’d thought he’d be a bit more tentative, but once Melinda made clear her feelings and intentions, a passion was lit inside him.

“So, I guess, we both like each other?” Phil laughed, blowing kisses on her neck.

“I think that’s an understatement. I guess that booze was stronger than we thought. Lowered both our walls,” Mel answered, caressing Phil’s hip.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mel. So, where does this leave us?” Phil wondered, clarity coming in after the adrenaline wearing off. He’d just slept with his best friend and partner. Not that he regretted it in the least, but it did complicate their relationship.

Melinda turned around to stare into his soft blue eyes and ruffled his thinning hair, “That leaves us as best friends, partners, and now lovers.”

“I’m okay with that. What do we tell Fury?”

“Oh, I think he already will know. But I will officially be asking us to become full mission partners. You always have my back, Phil. And I’ll always have yours.” Melinda gave him a gentle kiss, her fingertips going down his ear.

“You’re the best girlfriend.”

“And you’re my cute, nerdy boyfriend.”

“Who are you calling nerdy?” Phil scoffed, putting a hand on his hip.

“The man who has comic book themed boxers on during a mission,”Melinda looked over to the pile of clothes they left behind, to see boxers that said “POW” “SMASH” and then “BOOM” right on the crotch.

“Heh. Yeah, wasn’t expecting you to see those.” Phil reddened.

“That’s why I said, cute and nerdy.” Melinda pulled him in for another kiss, and then got up to fetch her pack. She grabbed a shield undershirt and put in on, as well as a fresh pair of underwear.

“Mmmm, that’s a cute look,” Phil responded, staring at her in the firelight.

“Come on, Phil, let’s get to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, I can come too, right? Okay,” Phil followed her into the bedroom, and snuggled into bed with her.“I did not expect this day to end with us in bed together.”

“Me either, but I’m happy for it. No more sexual tension between us. Now we can finally express it,” Melinda answered, cuddling up close.

The two fell asleep pretty quickly, exhausted from the events of the night.

From that day on, Melinda and Phil were inseparable. They were SHIELD’s power couple, and took down villains as quickly as they took each other in. In just a few months, the two were married, with Fury officiating the wedding. When they had gotten back from the Swiss Alps “mission” they asked why they were sent there. With a glint in Fury’s eye, he just smiled. It was then they realized that Nick Fury, shipped them. And made up a fake mission to do it. That sneaky bastard. But Phil and Melinda couldn’t complain.

It was the first of many, many, hot and sexy Valentine’s Days. And it became a tradition, every Valentine’s Day, to make love on the floor alongside strong Swiss brandy, or Scotch whiskey, whatever they could find, in whatever country they were in. Love, partnership, friendship, and a little alcohol was all Melinda and Phil needed. The world could be blowing up, they could be getting shot up, but they had each other, and that’s what made the difference.


End file.
